The present relates to a paper guide device for an electrophotographic copying machine capable of smoothly transporting thick paper such as a post card.
In a typical electrophotographic copying machine, the process of transporting paper to a fixing device comprises the steps of guiding the paper sheet fed from the paper feeder to a transfer device in the vicinity of the photoreceptor, attaching the paper sheet onto a photoreceptor surface, and then transferring a toner image of the photoreceptor surface onto the paper sheet. Paper guide members for smoothly guiding the paper sheet are disposed in the paper transporting path. In case of transporting general paper which is thin and flimsy, resistance between the paper and the guide members is low, which provides smooth paper transportation. On the other hand, in case of transporting thick paper such as a post card, the resistance is high, i.e. the transporting force is low, which causes slow-speed transportation, inability to transport paper on the paper-transporting path or paper-jam. Conventionally, therefore, forced paper transportation by gripper, roller or stripping belt has been adopted, which also causes image deletion at the portion where the paper sheet contacts these transportation components.